


World of Warcraft

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	World of Warcraft

You were currently sitting with your feet up on the couch, your laptop on your legs. Dean and Sam were researching for a case, but you couldn’t concentrate. All you could think about was the fact that your girlfriend, Charlie, was coming over for the weekend. Between hunts, helping out the boys, and being so tired it wasn’t funny…you hadn’t seen her all that much. So, that meant you were currently leveling your blood elf warrior. You’d always been a DPS, so tanking was new for you.

“Oh, come on. **Really**? I so killed you. _Bastard_.” You yelled at the screen.

The boys looked up at you, confused looks on their faces. “Problem over there?” Dean smirked.

Glaring at him, you nodded. “Yes. I was fighting this guy I need for my quest, right? And I _swear_ that I killed him. I say him laying there. And then he fucking **_killed_** me. So, of course now I have to pay to repair my gear. So lame.” You rambled, rezzing yourself.

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“…World of Warcraft. Look it up while you’re researching.” You told him.

Dean chuckled. “No thanks, sweetheart.”

Rolling your eyes, you ran back into town to turn in your quest. A few minutes later, you heard the door open and quickly put your laptop down, running to meet Charlie. “Babe!” You squealed. “I’ve missed you so much.” You scooped her into a hug, picking her up for a second.

“I missed you, too.” She laughed. “So, what are the plans this weekend?” You both headed to your room to put her things in there.

“Well, I’ve been playing World of Warcraft all day. Thought _maybe_ you’d like to join me?” You were hopeful. For being quite the geek herself, you were surprised that she didn’t play already.

She looked at you while placing her bag on your bed. “You mean that mmorpg?” You nodded.

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve _usually_ played hunters, paladins, and I did try the monk…didn’t care for that. Anyways! I’ve been leveling my warrior. I’m at level thirty. I could so whip you through some quests.” Your excitement was showing, making her give you that look. The one that says ‘you’re adorable when you get going’. “I mean, _sure_ you’d get less per kill, but you’d get the quests done a hell of a lot faster.”

Charlie wrapped her arms around your waist. “Is it really that awesome?” She asked.

Smirking, you pecked her lips. “You try this and I’ll wear that outfit you like so much.” She had bought you this cos playing outfit for your one year anniversary, and you knew that it would make her cave.

“… _While_ playing?” She hoped.

“Deal. Go set yourself up in the library and I shall change, mi ‘lady.” You laughed.

“Alright.” She said, walking around you, slapping your ass on the way by.

Chuckling, you waited until you heard the door shut to strip down to your underwear. You took a deep breath, going to the closet and pulling out the elf costume she had given you. In some parts it was extremely tight, some parts were just revealing, and you had to wonder what kind of elf would have worn it. Knowing that Charlie was down in the library with the boys, you tried to hurry into it.

Ten minutes later, you finally emerged from your room. Neither Sam nor Dean had ever seen you in this outfit. They knew of it, but had yet to lay eyes on it. You stood outside the library, preparing yourself for the comments.

Stepping in, you noticed they were gone. “Where’d Batman and Robin go?” You asked. Over time you came up with any pairing you could to refer to them as.

“I kicked them out. I told Dean there was pie in my car if he just left the library.” Charlie grinned. “Sam was easier. I just told him I’d be making crude comments towards you and eating you up with my eyes.” She shrugged. “That was enough for him to get going.”

You cracked up. It was so easy to get rid of them sometimes. “Was there _actually_ pie?” You asked.

She shrugged. “Yea, but it’s hidden. And it’s one of those cheap ones from McDonald’s.”

Dean wouldn’t stand for that, and you knew it. He’d be bitching about it the next day. Sitting next to her, you kissed her cheek. “God, I love you.”

“I know.” She replied. “So. Are we playing World of Warcraft or what?”


End file.
